Build:Team - DoA Ancestorway
This build is made to do full runs of DoA in NM and in HM. You will need cons to work this build properly. You'll probably think this is a variant of Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike, but I don't see what's wrong with a variant. * Note to party members using DwG: DwG is not the main source of damage in this build. Ancestor's Rage is the primary damage and DwG is only to be used when tank breaks aggro and foes attack your team. However it is good to keep up DwG at all times as it adds to your energy and health while in range of Empowerment. DwG also adds 20% armor penetration on spirit rift. Overview / Assa Main Tank / Variant:Ele Main Tank / Bonder / Spawning Rifter / Healing Rifter / Judger / KD Rifter / Moti Rifter / Curse Rifter Spawning Rifter prof=Rit/any Cha=12+1+3 Spawn=12+1 com=3+1Was GlaiveUral's Hammer!"RiftRageof SuperiorityEmpowermentEarthbindRestoration/build Usage * Try to maintain skills 6 and 7 while in battle. * Use restoration to res any dead party members. Healing Rifter prof=Mo/Rit Cha=12 Heal=10+1+1 Divine=8+1AuraUral's Hammer!"RiftRageof Superiorityof LifeSeedof the Great Dwarf/build Usage * Cast all healing spells on tank one after the other. * Heal him when needed... Judger prof=Mo/Rit smiting=12+1+2 Cha=12 prot=3+1of JudgmentUral's Hammer!"RiftRageof SuperiorityOptionalBondRebirth/build Optionals *Lightbringer's Gaze *Balthazar's Aura ---- Usage * Cast essence bond on the tank before he aggroes. This gives you a constant flow of energy while the tank aggroes a mob. * Cast shield of judgment on the tank once the tank has balled a mob. * If you took balthazar's aura cast it on the tank too. KD Rifter prof=Ele/Rit Cha=12 Fire=10+1+1 Energy=8+1Was GlaiveUral's Hammer!"RiftRageof SuperiorityShowerof SacrificeOptional/build Optionals: *Mindbender *Lightbringer's Gaze *Glyph of Lesser Energy ---- Usage Use earthbind in the safe spot and cast met shower on mob once balled to avoide breaking of agro. Moti Rifter prof=Rit/P Cha=12+1+3 Command=10 Moti=8Was GlaiveUral's Hammer"RiftRageof SuperiorityTouch This"OptionalZeal/build Optionals: *"Fall Back!" *"We Shall Return!" ---- Usage * Use "cant touch this" to prevent touch skills against allies, primarily against the Stygian Hunger in Stygian Veil. * Make sure that you are in earshot of the tank when "cant touch this" is used... obviously. Curse Rifter prof=Nec/Rit Cha=12 Curses=10+3 Soul=8+1Was GlaiveUral's Hammer"RiftRageof SuperiorityLamentationSufferingOptional/build Optionals: *Lightbringer's Gaze *Meekness/Shadow of Fear *Mindbender ---- Usage * Use enfeebling blood to weaken mobs. * Same general usage as above. Assa Tank prof=Assassin/Elementalist Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12of DistressFormof EarthAuraAm Unstoppable!"Battle Standard of HonorChargeOptional/build Optionals: *Grasping Earth *Tryptohphan Signet Equipment: * Full Blessed Armor * 20% Enchantment Weapon + +45/-2 while Enched Offhand Ele Tank prof=Elementalist/Mesmer Earth=12+1+3 Inspiration=8 Energy=10+1of SwiftnessFleshof EarthAuraof ResolveStrikerAm Unstoppable!"Channeling/build Equipment: * Full Elementalist Isignia Armor * Attunement runes * 20% Enchantment Weapon + +45/+10 vs earth or demons Offhand ---- Tank Usage Let Bonder Bond you. Pull enemies to a nice blocking spot so they wont scatter aggro (block them to their left or right side while standing in front of them). Wait for Spike. Go on and tank all neccessary enemies. Counters *Unable to keep Tank Skills *No Heal *Bad Pulling *All human failures (DCing , going Afk , annoying Mother ;)) Bonder prof=Monk/Ranger Protection=12+1+3 Beast=12SpiritBondBarrierSignetSymbiosisof ExtinctionBattle Standard of WisdomOptional/build Optionals: *Rebirth *Infuse Health (take this in HM) -> Put Beast Mastery down to 10 and Heal up to 8+1 *Heal Party (take this in NM) -> Put Beast Mastery down to 8 and Heal up to 10+1 Equipment *High Energy Set *20/20 Heal Set (if you bring Heal Party or Infuse Health) Usage Before fight begins, bond the tank : 1->3->2 in this Order and 1 on yourself too. In fight cast EoE and Symbiosis. If Heal Party is brought cast it when needed. Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom for faster Skill recharge. Counters *Not holding all bonds perma on Tank. *Taking Aggro *Disconnecting ---- Ancestor's Rage Usage All who have ancestor's rage equiped in their build must read this. As said in intro, 'DwG is not the main source of damage in this build. Ancestor's Rage is the primary damage and DwG is only to be used when tank breaks aggro and foes attack ur team. However it is good to keep up DwG at all times as it adds to ur energy and health while in range of Empowerment. DwG also adds a 20% armor penetration spirit rift.' So ancestor's rage is not just casted on anyone, but on the tank once he has balled the mob. This will produce huge aoe damage hopefully killing a mob altogether. If it doesn't other damage skills will destroy the mob. The skill ancestor's rage doesn't stack so this build fails. Unless you have some different usage for it, in which case you better mention it quick or your build will be trashed. Spirit rift's high damage is the only redeeming quality to your build.